<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW) by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352">Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), M/M, NSFW Art, POV Tim Drake, Past/Referenced underage, Pining, Praise Kink, Resurrected Jason Todd, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has only seen Jason three times after he came back from the dead with an infant in his arms. Two out of three occasions the assassin had tried to kill him on instinct. The third is this.</p><p>“Tim,” Dick gingerly says as the younger boy finally stands near the edge of the bed, “why don’t you undress him?”</p><p>“I-uh-what?” he manages to choke out, barely realizing how his face has started to redden.</p><p>Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 2 - praise kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848508">【图文NSFW】Bonding Session</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
        </li>

        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011162">🐰🥚🦅[kinky art galore] Jason Todd in various AUs🦅🥚🐰</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Possible additional warning</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is set sometime after Young Justice season 3, and according to the YJ wiki, the respective ages for Dick, Jason, and Tim are: 21/22,18/19, and 16. Which means Tim is technically underage. But I didn't use the underage warning because he didn't come across to me as particularly young in the third season of the show (I was actually surprised when I found out about his canon age) and I certainly didn't imagine him as being underage when I wrote this. The NSFW art in this has him looking vaguely teenage-ish.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Tiger for betaeing for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim has only seen Jason three times since he came back.</p><p> </p><p>The first time had Nightwing coming home from a mission on Infinity Island, bringing the young amnesiac assassin back with him. Dressed in red and with his mask pulled down to his chin, the former Robin’s bleary green eyes were peeking out from his black bangs to stare at Tim with hostility. A small infant was in his arms, sleeping in a light-green baby wrap. Trying to make a good first impression in front of his predecessor and idol proved to be a disaster. Tim stepped up, reaching out his arm for a friendly handshake before Jason drew his katana and attacked him, doing so all while holding a crying baby in his arm. The situation was messy and both Dick and Bruce were initially shocked, it took almost all of them to finally subdue him.</p><p> </p><p>The second time was Tim’s fault. One day he saw Damian sitting in his baby chair in the kitchen by himself, drinking his formula from a bottle. Stupidly thinking that teasing the kid could be fun, Tim slipped the bottle out of his chubby little fingers and held it away from him long enough to make Damian cry. That’s when the red-robed ninja came at him out of nowhere, almost taking off Tim’s hand with one clean stroke. Thankfully Alfred was home that day to talk Jason out of trying to kill him, but that was when Tim learned his presence wasn’t a welcome one. Coincidentally, he’s also the only one in the whole manor who wasn’t allowed to go near the young Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Jason had been antagonistic to Tim ever since he rejoined the family, and it didn’t take a genius to guess that a large part of the hostility came from Jason’s bitterness from being replaced. Even Tim didn’t try to argue with that logic.</p><p> </p><p>The third time they meet is this.</p><p> </p><p>Tim was called on by Nightwing ten minutes ago for a supposed briefing before a mission, but suspicion started to grow when he found himself standing right in front of the door to Dick’s room instead of the Batcave. It only serves to confuse Tim, too, once he’d opened the door after Dick tells him to come in, and sees in front of him not one, but <em> two, </em> former Robins.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Tim hesitates in the doorway, swallowing at the scene in front of him, trying to make sense of it.</p><p> </p><p>Dick is sitting cross-legged on his bed, not in uniform, but casually-dressed in his favorite jacket, navy blue with striped shoulders. Jason is reclining between his thighs on this side, his head resting at the crook of Dick’s left arm, looking up with a dreamy, loving expression. Dick gently caresses Jason’s hair, affection clear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The picture is peaceful and <em>seductive.</em> Jason’s body, well-shaped under that red tunic of his, is stretched out like a lazy cat, like a painting of a Greek goddess. His long legs extend out from his form, clad in a tight black bodysuit. Jason’s relaxed posture makes him look soft and tender, so different from the impression of a strong protector that he’d always given off. And the look of adoration on someone who’s usually so dangerous… just the mere idea of it is deadly attractive. Tim almost wishes he had a camera here to capture the moment.</p><p> </p><p>But the sight is broken when the assassin’s eyes suddenly shoot towards him, and that doting look in his eyes shifts into something a lot more attentive and fierce, <em> hostile. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tim then has to stop his fantasizing and swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, what’s this about?” he says, voice rigid with awkwardness and anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts to sit up a little, though still very much leaning into Dick. His assassin instincts kick in and his hand involuntarily reaches towards the shurikens on his belt, the fully armed ninja uniform that he has insisted on wearing making it all too easy to attack. </p><p> </p><p>Tim visibly gulps as he feels the tension in the room, and knowing that Jason is not fully aware of his actions only makes the situation worse. The boy is trained by the league to automatically attack anyone he sees as a threat. Tim is totally a threat here, the only person that Jason doesn’t know and is also wearing the Robin uniform that once belonged to him—a uniform that Tim had put on for Dick’s supposed mission which he suspects was made up.</p><p> </p><p>But just before the situation becomes bad enough for Tim to get into a defensive stance of his own, Dick intercepts, his hand gently rests on Jason’s shoulder and stops him before he could do anything. The immediately relaxed look on the ninja’s face is making Tim feel a strange emotion, something akin to <em> jealousy. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Dick softly coos to the assassin in his arms, before he looks up, his eyes meeting Tim’s in an equally affectionate gaze, although with a lot more authority. “Come here, Tim. Close the door first. He won’t attack you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim takes a few seconds to contemplate his options. There is something in the back of his mind telling him that Dick is up to some mischief, but the more emotion-driven part of his brain is telling him that this is good. This is great. Tim wants this.</p><p> </p><p>Tim has always wanted to spend time with two of his idols, and while Jason is making that rather difficult for him, Dick’s presence here provides him with support. Tim is a logical person, though, so when he does lightly close the door behind him it was due to curiosity more than any actual desire to comply. Yet he doesn’t have any excuses for locking the door, and his heart is pounding rapidly in his chest when he starts to slowly walk towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dick helps Jason sit up a little more until his back is resting flush against Dick’s torso and his hips are locked between his thighs. Dick gently guides the boy’s arms over their legs to have them rest flat on the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim,” Dick gingerly says as the younger boy finally stands near the edge of the bed, “why don’t you undress him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim immediately stops, eyes wide and mouth gaping. His head is taken over by a chaotic whirlwind of emotions and he freezes with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I-uh-what?” he manages to choke out, barely realizing how his face has started to redden.</p><p> </p><p>With this kind of reaction from him, Dick only helps Jason shift into a more comfortable position between his legs, helping the younger man position his own legs to be more splayed out, his hands firmly rest on the boy’s armored knees, and he looks up at Tim with compassion in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to,” Dick says to him, careful with his voice and gaze as to not reveal too much of what he’s thinking, “if you just want to talk instead, we can do that too.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Tim thinks that Dick might have found out about his secret obsession. Perhaps he had somehow come across the old photos Tim had been so diligent in hiding away, his admiration of his predecessor too blatantly apparent. But then, maybe it’s just the way he’s been acting lately whenever Jason was so much as being mentioned by name. The way he just suddenly stopped whatever he’s doing and stumbled with his words. The way he blushed and lost his look of confidence whenever the conversation veered towards his predecessor. Tim is sure that even Bruce was able to detect his infatuation with the former Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Tim swallows. His eyes travel from Jason’s face to the span of his chest, the way his red tunic stretches out at the muscles on his chest but wrinkles as they bunch up under the sash he wears, fully accentuating the narrowness of his waist.Then at the long legs, the well-shaped calves displaying both elegance and strength, and, between them, Tim can’t help but focus on the bulge beneath his suit, a tent forming under his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” wanting to reply with something, Tim stutters, “and- the mission?”</p><p> </p><p>He wants to slap himself as soon as he’d said it. These words are making him look foolish, which is the last thing Tim wants right now.</p><p> </p><p>Dick throws his head back and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he answers after calming himself, “I’m the team leader, don’t you trust me? You’re curious too, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s body moves before he can process it. He tries to steady his hands, whether their shakiness is from apprehension or excitement he doesn’t know. They reach for the sash first, but he hesitates only inches away from it, unknowing whether being so close to the ninja’s arsenal of weapons would cause more defensive instincts to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Tim,” Dick pipes up. His voice is reassuring in its gentleness, a calming sound that guides him in every step, “just do it slowly, try not to startle him too much.”</p><p> </p><p>As he’s saying this, Dick’s hands start to rub back and forth soothingly on Jason’s arms. The latter’s face still isn’t quite relaxed, but his body seems to be more at ease than before, which Tim takes as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, no need to be afraid,” Dick urges, “I’ll be watching over.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is the point of this?” Tim asks, not wanting to get the obvious answer that he’s too rational to accept. But he doesn’t really want to hear the opposite, either.</p><p> </p><p>“A bonding session,” Dick answers matter-of-factly, his face and voice both calm, “Don’t worry about the mission, Tim. As the team’s leader, I think it’s more important that you two get along. Call this a... necessary group counseling session that I want you to enroll in. You and Jason both.” </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When he puts it that way…</p><p> </p><p>It does sound necessary. If he and Jason want to work together, Tim rather his amnesiac predecessor sees him as more than an obstacle to get rid of.</p><p> </p><p>Tim starts to move again, slowly and carefully reaching towards the back of Jason’s waist, fumbling a little for the clasps that hold the sash up, and feeling a little stressed when he couldn’t find it right away. The stillness of Jason’s body frightens him, the whole act feels like gambling, like trying to approach a wild and untamed animal without knowing what could set him off.</p><p> </p><p>He finally finds them, and unclasps the sash to take it off. Tim takes it in his hands, still warm with Jason’s body heat, numerous shurikens and other deadly weapons lined along it, and Tim sets it down onto the bed, far away enough for him to have time to get out of the way in case Jason decides to attack him with them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be good, won’t you, Little Wing?” as if reading Tim’s thoughts, Dick says this to Jason when Tim starts to reach for the zipper on his hooded tunic itself. Dick’s lips are brushing Jason's ears, placing a gentle kiss on the shell, “and won’t you be a good boy for Tim too? Like you’ve been for me?”</p><p> </p><p>His words are almost cut short when Jason tries to capture his lips with his own again. Dick makes it easier by bringing his lips to him and kissing him, or, rather, <em> letting </em> Jason kiss him. Wet sounds resonate out from where their mouths meet as the red hooded ninja wraps Dick’s mouth with his own again and again, nibbling here and there with a tint of desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnngh… ye-yes—” broken words come out of him as he tilts his head back to meet Dick’s, warm breaths coming out of him in waves- “good—will be so, so good.”</p><p> </p><p>The picture is stimulating, and Tim can feel himself growing hard from watching alone. However, there’s also a tinge of enviousness too. Tim is feeling competitive towards his mentor, who is kissing the man that should be his to win.</p><p> </p><p>Tim crawls onto the bed, one leg after another. Jason is too preoccupied with Dick to give Tim any notice when he unzips his tunic, opening it at the front. It’s harder to get his black bodysuit off, so Tim leaves it and focuses on his pants instead, pulling at the waistband and is surprised at how voluntarily Jason lifts his hips up and lets Tim take it off of him, and Tim’s heart jumps at that.</p><p> </p><p>Dick lends a hand and lifts Jason’s bodysuit up, revealing a span of pale flesh, now flushing pink, two buds are already standing up on each side. Tim stills, swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>Jason is breathing heavily now, his head leaning on Dick’s shoulder as his hazy eyes are looking up at him again, the love and trust in those eyes are emotions that Tim has never seen on him before. Dick is looking down at him too, and one could almost forget Tim’s presence in the room if not for Dick’s sudden words to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you help him out a little, Tim?” His mentor says, voice so gentle that it sounds foreign. Tim is lightheaded for a moment before he realizes that Dick is talking about Jason’s penis, already hard and perking up.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down and swallows again, eyes moving along the shaft, at the reddened head and the wet slit, and a kind of hunger briefly overtakes him.</p><p> </p><p>Tim doesn’t ask for clarification, nor does he really hesitate. He simply crouches down until his head is comfortably situated between the ninja’s legs, then, staring at the member nervously, Tim brings his tongue to the base of the shaft, giving out a timid lick from the bottom to the top, slight saltiness seeping into the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jason moans, his body involuntarily arches up to meet with Tim’s mouth, hips thrusting up for more contact. The reaction is a welcome one, and Tim can’t help but feel a sense of pride from the feedback he gets.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Tim,” he hears Dick say from above, “Keep it up. He likes what you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice. Tim is running his tongue up and down on Jason’s cock, leaving a trail of glistening spit on the organ while giving out wet kisses, until he eventually wraps his lips around the congested head of the dick, bringing another moan out his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tim keeps teasing, only acting with the limited knowledge he’d learned from porn, but the fact that his inexperienced blowjob is able to incite a response from one of his idols spurs fire in him. Tim starts to feel himself growing harder at the thought as he starts to timidly take the whole thing into his mouth, loving the little whimpers that he is able to pull from the assassin, feeling proud of his own achievements.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so entranced by the act that he doesn’t even hear it when Dick brings out the tube and opens it, only snapping back to reality when his mentor gently taps on his shoulder with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim,” Dick says gently, “give me your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>He raises his head to see the white tube of lubricant in Dick’s hand, the lid already flipped open. Tim pulls off his gloves hastily and hesitantly holds out his right hand, palms up, acting like the nervous rookie that he is until Dick pulls his arm in and squeezes the clear gel onto his palm.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is gooey, the thick consistency making it sit in his palm in a blob, the coolness seeps through Tim’s skin and fuels his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>He then sits up to coat the lube onto his fingers as Dick also shifts his position behind Jason, putting one hand on each of his knees to pull his legs apart, the younger of the two allowing this wordlessly like a trained puppy. </p><p> </p><p>Dick’s hands find Jason’s butt cheeks and squeeze them a little before gently pulling them apart, leaving indents on the two rounds of plush flesh to reveal the hole hidden between, the entrance pulling taut to show a bit of the pinkish flesh inside. Nothing has ever looked so inviting to Tim, and he can feel his mouth water from the sight alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Dick instructs him, “press your finger into him, one at a time. No need to be timid about it, Jason can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim only nods at him because he cannot for the life of him think of a single word to say. He leans forward, bringing his hand from midair down towards the entrance and does what Dick had told him to do. The hole initially feels tight, but his first digit makes it past the sphincter like it’s sliding with no resistance, and the ring of muscle immediately wraps around his index finger with its warmness, the sensation amazes him. Tim then pushes the digit further inside, feeling the rim around him twitch with excitement, and a long moan spills forth from Jason’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing good,” Dick reassures him almost absentmindedly before he goes back to whispering in Jason’s ears, “and Little Wing, you’re taking it so well. I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason whines and tilts his head to chase Dick’s lips with his own. Dick meets up with him halfway, and they briefly engage in another noisy make-out session.</p><p> </p><p>Tim is feeling a little irritated by this. He is working his predecessor open with one finger then another, scissoring his entrance out to prepare him for what’s coming, but Jason’s attention is preoccupied, making Tim’s work seem pointless.</p><p> </p><p>Dick and Jason still have their mouths attached by the time Tim is done. He pulls out his fingers and goes to fumble with his own uniform nonetheless, not bothering to wait for further instructions. He’d never felt so relieved like the moment he finally pulls his erection out of its confines, but his relaxed sigh is cut off abruptly and turned into a yelp as a gloved hand suddenly wraps itself around his cock, firmly holding it, and Tim immediately snaps his head up to see Jason still kissing Dick, not paying much attention to the tool he’s holding.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that the older boy even wants to touch him like this is weirdly flattering, but there’s also a certain level of insult from this.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Dick is finally able to break off with Jason enough to hold a clear package to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tim takes it and rips it open. He unrolls the condom and sheaths his dick with it, letting the elastic snap at the base of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Dick then holds the tube over to Tim and says, “Slap this on.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim lets Dick squeeze the lube onto his hands—both hands cupped together this time—and rubs his palms together to let it spread out evenly, almost being sloppy with the job when he is so wired for what’s coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Jason,” Dick whispers with his lips pressed to Jason’s ear, “remember our playtimes between training and missions? In our rooms or in the showers in Mount Justice? ”</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s head falls back onto Dick’s shoulder. His chest is heaving and his words are ragged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… yes...”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not too different, Jay,” Dick kisses him again, this time on the mouth rewardingly, “I’ll be here all the way, just like I was here then. I’ll make sure Tim won’t go too fast. Just hold onto me, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason hums into the kiss and nods. The movement is small, but neither Dick nor Tim miss it.</p><p> </p><p>As Tim lines himself up he suddenly becomes nervous again. It’d be a lie to say this isn’t a moment that he’d always thought about, but actually being told he could do this and finally getting close to having Jason this way feel unreal. It’s almost like he’s in a dream, and all his past longings seem like nothing compared to the anxiety of actually close to doing it with such a short notice.</p><p> </p><p>But there are expectations put on him, and Tim knows that both Jason and Dick’s attention is focused on what he’s about to do. So Tim forces himself to still and just stop analyzing for once, and just follow his instincts and <em> push forward. </em></p><p> </p><p>The tip makes its way past the rim with a wet gurgling sound and the rest is surprisingly easy. Tim finds himself sliding into Jason’s body with ease, and before he knew it, he had already made it all the way in. The heat of his idol from his pre-Robin days is fully enveloping him. Tim moans himself, reluctantly placing his hands on either side of Jason’s torso and uses the bed to support himself, giving little concern about the close proximity. Jason doesn’t push him away, and that encourages him.</p><p> </p><p>Dick has now wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso and has his chin resting on top of his successor’s head. He gently massages Jason’s sides, soft whispers coming out of his mouth like a stream.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being wonderful, Jay,” he says, “just give Tim a chance to show he can take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason whines with those words as Tim starts pulling out and pushing back in. This time he pounds into him with a little more force, bumping Jason’s muscular body up against Dick’s, cutting the long yearning sounds he’s making in half.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, Tim,” Dick encourages, “try to keep it up. Jay likes it when you go a little rough.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim keeps going.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s breaths hitch with every snap of Tim’s hips, and it feels like getting a serious workout. Long, powerful legs wrap themselves around Tim’s hips and pull him close with much force, entrapping him in a tight hold that feels impossible to escape from. His hands then find Jason’s buttocks and support them from underneath, lifting him up for easier penetration. The feeling is… indescribable. Being enfolded, both from the warmth clenching down on his cock and those strong legs constantly pulling his body against Jason’s. It’s almost like being trapped.</p><p> </p><p>The way Jason whines and writhes under his efforts is enticing to watch. His childhood idol, that small but confident form of Robin jumping from building to building, now fully grown with long and beautiful limbs, is lost in the pleasure that Tim is providing him. This has been his dream ever since that fateful night he was rescued from the hands of a Gotham thug by a petite and elegant savior wearing flowing black-and-yellow cape. A night that one could say had changed Tim’s life forever.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Jason would remember it, however. He wouldn’t remember that meager little kid he saved out of so many others even if he hadn’t lost his memories. He wouldn’t remember the one starstruck boy pointing a camera at him to snatch a photo right after his own rescue. Perhaps if Tim works hard enough he can still make an impression. Perhaps not jog Jason’s first memory of him—perhaps never will. But perhaps <em> this </em> memory still has a place to stay. </p><p> </p><p>Tim starts to go rougher, going deeper with each and every thrust. He pounds into Jason with punishing force, giving all his strength and efforts in trying to draw Jason’s attention to him. The amnesiac is constantly trying to kiss Dick, unwilling to leave his predecessor alone for even a second and focus on Tim, but that’s clearly becoming harder and harder with Tim not giving him enough time to divide his attention. Tim is sweating with exertion but the result is worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Jason is a complete moaning mess now. He still has one of his hands clutched with Dick’s for support but his other is gripping Tim’s arm tightly, crying out high-pitched whines as Tim keeps pushing into him. Lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh reverberating continuously in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, Jay,” Dick says, sounding breathless himself. Tim can’t tell whether the man is also getting hard from this, but he’d be more surprised if that isn’t the case. Just from the way Jason keeps getting jostled up and bumping into him it’d be hard not to get a reaction from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Gray-Grayson—” Jason moans, “—harder. <em> Hard.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Tim follows these demands despite not liking the fact that Jason is talking to Dick instead of him. Dick has to grip the amnesiac’s body with a firmer hold in order to strain against Tim’s efforts, and despite the looks of arousal on the first Robin’s face, he is still smiling down.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it up, Tim,” he says with ragged breaths, “he likes it.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he leans down to kiss Jason again, this time on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just like old times, isn’t it? I really missed you, Little Wing.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason hums, “Replacement is- useful.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Jason doesn’t reciprocate the kiss this time. Instead, he pushes Dick away a little so he has more space to shift his body. He twists his torso backward until his head is facing Dick’s crotch, where it’s already tenting with arousal. Jason opens the flies and dips his head down, swallowing that growing cock whole.</p><p> </p><p>Tim can tell by the way he skillfully uses his lips and tongue that it’s not the first time he’s done this. They must have done it before Tim came along many many times in Dick’s room or in the showers of the Team’s base of operation, with or without Bruce’s knowledge. He imagines these hormone-filled teens getting down and dirty in places where their teammates frequent, doing it whenever they find the chance—a younger Jason on his knees, giving Dick the best blowjob he could give, doing it enough times that it became an instinct which he kept even through his death and eventual resurrection...</p><p> </p><p>It’s not long until Dick starts to moan himself. His fingers card through the younger male’s hair and gently pulls, only using enough force to hold his head in place.</p><p> </p><p>Electricity shoots through Tim when he hears the wet slurps of Jason’s tongue, and that’s when he finally climaxes from all the stimulation and sight, throwing his head back for a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Jason comes not long after. He does so solely untouched, and Tim sees with amazement how the thick liquid spurts out of his congested cock, but the only other sign he gives is a short whimper, never shifting his attention away from Dick. He keeps focusing on pleasing him, his mouth taking the man’s erection inside again and again until the organ is completely slick with saliva and precum. </p><p> </p><p>There it is again, the jealousy and competitiveness for attention.</p><p> </p><p>When Dick finally shoots his seed into Jason’s mouth and some on his face, Tim wastes no time crowding in on his predecessor, not even bothering to pull himself out first. He turns Jason’s head forcibly towards him and presses his lips onto his, already forgetting how much of a threat his predecessor was to him only moments before. Surprisingly, Jason doesn’t push him away. He even reciprocates Tim’s kiss, the taste of Dick’s cum thick on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss lingers, and Tim is filled with a sense of accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>Dick is sitting back, panting a little, but otherwise relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you two could get along fine,” he says softly, “just needed a little bonding.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim is feeling so satisfied that he doesn’t even hum his answer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cleaning up is going to be annoying. For now, Tim just ties the condom and stows it away to dispose of safely (hopefully someplace Bruce won’t be able to find it, though Tim seriously doubts it) and zips himself up as he watches Dick do the same thing. The oldest of the three then gets down from the bed after another affectionate peck on Jason’s forehead, telling him that it won’t take long before he ushers Tim out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Dick closes the door behind him and takes Tim farther down the hall until their conversation cannot be heard from his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Tim.” He smiles encouragingly, then he notices the blush is still lingering on the younger’s cheeks. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim wants to ask if there’d be other times, if he can see Jason again the way he saw him today, or whether this was just a one-time thing. But he is too embarrassed to even try to begin with that topic, so he says instead, “Was there really going to be a mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick blinks a few times, then, throwing back his head, he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry,” he says, wiping at his tears, “No. I’m sorry Tim, I only said that to not scare you away too soon. You can take a shower and change out of your uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighs defeatedly, and as he turns away trying to do just that, Dick’s voice pipes up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon Jason will have to go feed Damian again,” the man says, “you can tag along with us if you want. I’ll see if I can try to convince Jay to let you hold him a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s blush deepens at that, and he is offering his own smile of gratitude before he even realizes it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Tim,” Dick says, “I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim walks away with his mood tremendously lightened.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>